


Lingering fall

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Charmed
Genre: Angst, M/M, Paranormal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Лео в глазах - красноватые вспышки от вывески над их головой, и Коул облизывает губы, делая несколько шагов ближе, так, что может разглядеть мелкие трещинки на губах Уайтта - Хранитель с потрескавшимися губами, невероятно. Несколько это разнится с тем, какими ангелов рисуют на потолках храмов, верно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering fall

У Лео рассеянный взгляд и напряженные плечи, и Коул подходит ближе, не сдерживая кривую ухмылку - столько бессмысленных догонялок, столько случайных жертв и сопутствующего ущерба, и все ради этой встречи один на один.  
Ради стоящего у стены дрянного клуба ангела, от которого так тягуче и пряно пахнет страхом и каким-то травяным мешочком, наверняка всученным ему кем-то из сестричек, и Коулу болезненно хочется ткнуться носом в его кожу, провести языком, слизывая этот вкус с его шеи, чтобы прочувствовать все оттенки.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты исчез из их жизни.   
Тёрнеру на самом деле даже немного смешно - эта наивная вера в то, то он - самое большое зло, грозящее семейке Холливелл - словно помимо него, Хозяина, в мире нет никого, кого можно было бы бояться.  
У Лео в глазах - красноватые вспышки от вывески над их головой, и Коул облизывает губы, делая несколько шагов ближе, так, что может разглядеть мелкие трещинки на губах Уайтта - Хранитель с потрескавшимися губами, невероятно. Несколько это разнится с тем, какими ангелов рисуют на потолках храмов, верно?   
Под ладонью Коула ткань рубашки на груди Лео сминается, собирается складками, и он замирает, прислушиваясь к тишине в его груди - у мертвецов и духов не бьется сердце, верно? Кому, как не ему, полукровке, об этом знать?   
Лео не сопротивляется, не отодвигается, только выдыхает, словно удивленно, когда Коул скользит губами по его шее, слизывая вкус, который оказывается более горьким, чем он ожидал, и куда более свежим, словно мятным, и ему невыносимо хочется сжать зубы сильнее, пустить ему кровь и попробовать на вкус еще и ее.   
\- Хочешь узнать, что такое Падение, Лео? Хочешь, я покажу тебе, что это такое - избавиться от этих оков божественного благословения?   
Он не отвечает, но Коулу и не нужно знать ответ - он чувствует его под своей ладонью, ощущает пульсацию чужой силы, словно неровный, сверхъестественный пульс, и прижимается ближе, впуская зубы в его плечо, чувствуя, как в рот брызжет кровь, ароматная и теплая, такая густая, что кажется ненастоящей, и это самое вкусное, что ему приходилось пробовать за все сто пятьдесят лет своей жизни.   
Коул сжимает плечо Лео, разворачивая лицом к стене, нажимает ладонью на поясницу и загривок, заставляя прогнуться сильнее, и трется пахом о его задницу, прикрытую тканью нелепых брюк.   
Возбуждение тяжелое и тягучее, правильное, и Коул задирает его идиотскую рубашку, тянет, пока она не цепляется манжетами за его запястья, провисая, и стягивает ее, используя, как импровизированную веревку. Лео только выдыхает, вздрагивает, даже не пытаясь отодвинуться, только закусывает губу, когда ладонь Коула ложится на его пах, сжимая, трет через ткань брюк уже полувозбужденный член, и Тёрнер, определенно, не может не прокомментировать это.   
\- Должно быть это тяжело - столько времени скрывать за личиной идеального праведника все, что бушует у тебя внутри?   
Лео стонет, словно поддавшись эмоциям, и Коул выпускает когти, позволяет второй части своей сущности скользнуть в реальный мир, и обрывки ткани провисают на лодыжках Хранителя, открывая выпуклый шрам на его бедре, который так хорошо ложится под пальцы.   
\- Откуда он у тебя? Я ведь могу узнать, знаешь? Заглянуть в самые потаенные уголки твоей человеческой жизни и узнать все, что мне нужно.   
Лео прижимается щекой к стене, оборачивается, снова облизывая искусанные губы, и жмурится, осторожно выгибается, словно поддаваясь гипнотизирующим звукам чужого голоса.   
Коул не церемонится - никто из них не собирается делать вид, что кому-то из них нужно что-то другое, и скользит пальцами в рот Лео, трет влажный язык, убирая когти, и расстегивает ремень. Лео сжимается, когда чужие пальцы, влажные и холодные, нажимают на его вход, трут, массируя, и вталкиваются внутрь, раскрывая с трудом поддающиеся мышцы. Это не больно - в конце то концов, если бы целью Коула было сделать больно, он бы нашел более действенный метод, чем секс.   
Лео стонет, всхлипывает, когда головка члена Коула трется о его вход, вталкивается внутрь, растягивая его до предела, так, что мышцы пульсируют, плотно сжимая его член, и Уайтт вздрагивает, выгибается сильнее, сдирая щеку о неровную стену. Коул трахает его быстро, сжимая ладонью перетянутые идиотской клетчатой рубашкой запястья, и скользит пальцами по поджимающемуся в такт толчков чужих бедер животу, обхватывая влажный от смазки член.  
Хранителю нравится, и Коулу на мгновение становится слишком по-человечески любопытно, что он сейчас чувствует.  
\- Ты чувствуешь этот огонь? Чувствуешь, как он обжигает? Он часть меня, так же, как тело, которое касается тебя, проникает в тебя с каждым моим движением.   
Лео стонет, облизывает губы, выгибаясь, подмахивая толчкам, и вздрагивает, когда пальцы Коула ложатся на его горло, сжимаясь сильнее. Иногда ему невыносимо хочется, чтобы кто-то кроме него почувствовал этот обжигающий до костей жар.   
Коул кончает, войдя по самое основание, чувствуя, как под его пальцами, сжимающими горло Лео, раздаются глухие удары, нерешительные и тут же затихающие, когда Хранитель кончает под ним, выгибается, туго сжимаясь вокруг него и выплескиваясь на стену.   
\- Мне не обязательно отбирать твои крылья, чтобы ты пал, Лео.   
Он - Хозяин, и кому как не ему знать, что теперь этот испепеляющий огонь бездны Ада будет сопровождать каждую секунду существования Хранителя, который уже не считает Падение чем-то настолько ужасным.   
\- Я не появлюсь рядом с сестрами, если они сами не захотят меня видеть. Так что в твоих интересах сделать так, чтоб в моем присутствии не появилось необходимости.   
Лео не отвечает, лишь одергивает футболку и прикрывает пах стянутой до конца рубашкой, но Коул знает, знает уже сейчас, что Хранитель сам призовет его, и намного раньше, чем в этом появится необходимость.


End file.
